dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chi-Chi (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Chi-Chi (チチ) is the a human type earthling and a princess of Fire Mountain and the daughter of the Ox-King. She later marries Goku and becomes the loving mother of Gohan and Goten. She was first introduced as a shy and fearful girl, but later, as she gets older, develops a very tomboyish, tough and fierce personality, which sometimes causes her to have angry outbursts seen several times throughout the series. 'Appearance' Chi-Chi is a beautiful woman with long straight black hair, large black eyes, a lighter skin color and a curvaceous and slender figure. As a child, Chi-Chi's appearance consisted of a blue bikini, pink gloves and boots, a green cape and her pink helmet. Chi-Chi kept this appearance until the Piccolo Jr. Saga where she wears a blue cheongsam (Chinese dress) with red pants, armband, and shoes, white socks and a red sash. In this appearance, she also wore her hair in a ponytail. Nearly all of the clothes Chi-Chi is seen wearing in her adulthood are Chinese dresses and martial arts uniforms. In the first half of Dragon Ball Z, Chi-Chi's primary clothing was a purple dress that has an orange cloth tied on the top and a yellow sash. In the appearance, Chi-Chi's hair was tied in a bun but she still had her hair coming down on the sides. Chi-Chi keeps her hair the same through the Androids Saga but she wears a Purple uniform with pink sleeves and pants. In the Buu Saga, she wears a yellow uniform with a purple cloth tied on the back with turquoise pants, blue martial art shoes and with all of her hair put into a bun and also wears white Chinese earrings. At the party celebration for the defeat of Kid Buu, she still wears her hair in a bun with long strands of hair framing her face, with pink lipstick, and wears a pink collared shirt, along with white pearl earrings and a pearl necklace and wears white pants and black high heels. In Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, she wears a pink cheongsam with a black sash, light blue pants, blue socks, and purple shoes. In Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, before the party, Chi-Chi wears a yellow martial arts uniform with blue sleeves with white cuffs, a red cloth tied around her shoulders, a red sash with white pants, green earrings, and black martial art shoes. At dinner, she wears a more casual outfit, consisting of a yellow cheongsam, a turquoise cloth around her shoulders, a light purple obi, white pants and purple earrings. At the party, she wears a pink cheongsam with a small white jacket, white bracelets, and white dress shoes. She retains her green earrings. In Dragon Ball Super, she wears her hair in the same hairstyle as in the Majin Buu Saga, with a yellow martial arts uniform with a purple sash, white long sleeves, a purple cloth around her shoulders, turquoise pants, blue martial arts shoes, green earrings, and red lipstick. In the God of Destruction Beerus Saga, she wears a red cheongsam with a crimson cloth tied around her shoulders, a red sash, crimsom pants, light blue bracelets, white socks and red shoes with red lipstick. During the very end of Dragon Ball Z, after the 10-year gap after Kid Buu's defeat, Chi-Chi wears a red uniform with a purple cloth tied on the back with purple pants before the tournament as well as having her hair in a ponytail. During and after the tournament, she wears a dark pink cheongsam with a black sash, and dark yellow pants with white bracelets and earrings. In Dragon Ball GT, Chi-Chi's appearance has changed differently. Her hair is much shorter (probably chin-length or shoulder-length) and it is styled differently. Her attire is a pink uniform with light green sleeves, a turquoise sash, violet pants and black shoes and gold Chinese earrings. In Dragon Ball SF, she wears her hair down, and has on a Blue and Red martial arts outfit dress with peach color sleeves. Chi-Chi (Kid).jpg|Chi-Chi as a kid in Dragon Ball Chi-Chi (Piccolo Jr. Saga).jpg|Chi-Chi in the Piccolo Jr Saga Chi-Chi (DBZ-Vegeta Saga).png|Chi-Chi during the Vegeta Saga Chi-Chi (Buu Saga).jpg|Chi-Chi during the Majin Buu Saga Chi-Chi (DBZ-Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return).jpg|Chi-Chi in Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return! Chi-Chi (DBSuper).jpg|Chi-Chi in Dragon Ball Super Chi-Chi (GT).jpg|Chi-Chi in Dragon Ball GT Chi-Chi (Age 797).png|Chi-Chi in Dragon Ball SF 'Personality' As a child, Chi-Chi was very shy and often thought about who she would marry. Despite being the daughter of the Ox-King, who had a reputation of being terrifying, she was shown to be the opposite of him, as she was shown to be of pure heart by being able to ride the Flying Nimbus. During fighting, she is often scared and defeats her opponent while crying. Chi-Chi's personality changed when she became an adult, especially after marrying Goku and having her son Gohan. She is often depicted as a sometimes nagging, overprotective, controlling, tough and fundamentally well-meaning woman. Though her power pales in comparison to most of the Z Fighters, she is still one of the strongest women in the world and has been seen fighting well above the level of an average human on more than one occasion. She is also shown to be mentally clumsy at times, such as when she hits Krillin in the head with a door, thinking he is Gohan. Chi-Chi has a somewhat negative opinion of Super Saiyans as she seems to associate the transformation with delinquency due to its hair color. 'Background' Chi-Chi was born in Age 737, which the death of her mother shortly followed the same year. When she was two years old, both she and her father the Ox-King were trapped outside their castle when a fire spirit was unleashed on it making it become Fire Mountain. During her childhood with the Ox-King, she was trained in martial arts, and it is said she has to behave well around him. 'Dragon Ball' 'Emperor Pialf and Red Ribbon Army Saga' Since her father's castle on Fire Mountain was impossible for both of them to reach, she was sent to retrieve the Bansho Fan from her father's old mentor, Master Roshi. Chi-Chi is first seen on her way to find Roshi while running away from a Dinosaur that she later decapitates with her helmet's blade and explodes with a blast from her helmet. Afterward, she runs into Yamcha who she attacks with a laser beam fired out of her helmet since she is afraid of strangers. After getting knocked unconscious by Yamcha for attempting to attack him, he returns to her aid after realizing she is the Ox-King's daughter. When she first awakens, she views Yamcha as a threat and gets ready to attack. He lies and says he loves her to keep her from hurting him because he had seen what happened to the dinosaur. Because she is naive, she believes him. When she turns her back, Yamcha runs away. Soon afterward, she comes across Goku on his Flying Nimbus, who tells her that the Ox-King sent him to find her and take her to Master Roshi. While getting on the Nimbus, Chi-Chi accidentally pulls Goku's tail, revealing to Yamcha who was hiding, what Goku's weakness was. While riding the Flying Nimbus with Goku, he patted her genitals with his foot to determine her gender (in the edited version, he merely tells her that she should put more clothing on). Though Chi-Chi initially got angry and pushed Goku off the Nimbus, this act made Chi-Chi believe that Goku may be in love with her. This is when Chi-Chi falls in love with Goku, although due to Goku's much more naive personality, he does not realize what this means. When they arrive at Master Roshi's, Roshi told both of them that he accidentally threw the Bansho Fan out and that he will have to put it out himself. Chi-Chi and Goku took the Flying Nimbus back to Fire Mountain to meet back up with everyone with Master Roshi riding Baby Gamera right behind them. Master Roshi demonstrated the Kamehameha to put out the flames on Fire Mountain, but unfortunately, it destroyed their castle, as well. After Goku's friends get the Dragon Ball, Goku leaves. Just before Goku left, she asks Goku if he will think of her during his journey, to which he replies yes. Then, he asks her if she will think of him, which causes her to blush and giggle making Goku wonder if all girls are this silly. After the town at Fire Mountain was rebuilt and repopulated Chi-Chi grew lonely and waited for Goku. The Ox-King took Chi-Chi to the village psychic to tell her when Goku was going to come back. When the psychic said that he was approaching, Ox-King began to prepare for the wedding. While the wedding was being prepared, Chi-Chi picked flowers outside the village and Goku showed up and they talked for a while. Colonel Silver and his troops attacked the village making Goku and Chi-Chi get on the nimbus and help. Chi-Chi ended up taking out several soldiers while crying using the laser from her helmet. The Red Ribbon Army forced Goku to leave and continue his journey. Just before he leaves Chi-Chi asks him "What about the wedding?" to which Goku replies "I'll be back, I'll try some of that next time." Goku's naivete causes him to think that a wedding is some sort of food. When Goku came to Korin Tower during his time training to fight Mercenary Tao, he looked into a jar that showed what had happened before in the meadow where they were talking. 'King Piccolo and Piccolo Jr. Saga' Chi-Chi makes a appearance in the King Piccolo Saga when Goku saves her father from King Furry's soldiers, who were to execute martial artists on King Piccolo's orders. She is depicted as having matured faster than Goku, which would become somewhat of a running joke in later years. Later, in the second half of the saga, she and Ox-King are seen at his castle following King Piccolo's defeat. Three years later in Age 756, Chi-Chi participates in the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai, hiding her name as Anonymous. Her number during the preliminary rounds of this tournament is 59. Chi-Chi goes up to Goku and says Hi, but Goku does not recognize who she is, which makes her angry, calling him stupid. She is mainly upset because Goku forgot her name, and had never come back to keep the promise, which Goku had forgotten about because he went straight to The Lookout following the defeat of King Piccolo. She states that if Goku defeats her in the semi-final match, she will tell him why she is mad and what her name is In the match, Goku does so by simply throwing a punch at the air, the force of which knocks Chi-Chi out of the ring. She then reveals her identity, shocking everybody. Goku is shocked to realize that it was the little Chi-Chi he had met earlier and that she has grown up as much as he had, and gets even more of a shock when she reminds him of the promise he made her. He then reveals that he did remember it, but also that he promised that because he was unaware of what a bride was, which is a statement that leaves Chi-Chi nearly emotionally shattered. Nonetheless, Goku keeps his promise and proposes to her in front of the whole crowd. Goku is shocked to realize that it was the little Chi-Chi he had met earlier and that she has grown up as much as he had, and gets even more of a shock when she reminds him of the promise he made her. He then reveals that he did remember it, but also that he promised that because he was unaware of what a bride was, which is a statement that leaves Chi-Chi nearly emotionally shattered. Nonetheless, Goku keeps his promise and proposes to her in front of the whole crowd. Afterwards, they go on several adventures to retrieve the Bansho-fan in order to put out the fire on Chi-Chi's mountain home to save her father who was protecting her mother's old wedding dress for Chi-Chi to wear. By the end of Dragon Ball, she and Goku become happily married with Chi-Chi in her mother's dress. At the age of 20, Chi-Chi gives birth to her first son, Gohan. While thinking about what to name him, Chi-Chi thinks of the name Einstein, which everyone hates. Ox-King rails off several names, all including the word 'Ox'. The baby expresses his distaste in these as well. Chi-Chi then yelled at Goku for wanting to go fishing without coming up with at least one name. While yelling at Goku, Chi-Chi says the name of Goku's adoptive grandfather Gohan. Gohan laughed each time he heard the name, and Ox-King notices this and interrupts Chi-Chi's yelling to make Gohan's laughing known to his parents. Goku and Chi-Chi both accept his name idea. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Raditz and Vegeta Saga' Four years later in Age 761, during the time of the Saiyan conflict, Chi-Chi's husband Goku was slain in battle to defeat his brother Raditz, and her son Gohan was kidnapped by Piccolo to be trained at Break Wasteland for the battle with the remaining Saiyans that were on their way to Earth. Chi-Chi found this out after going in rage at Kame House. One year later in Age 762, she returned to Kame House and witnessed the battle against the Saiyans on Fortuneteller Baba's Crystal Ball. After the battle, and Vegeta's retreat, she came with the rest of the Dragon Team's supporters to find her son, and recently revived husband had survived the battle, but both badly injured, and Gohan unconscious after transforming into a Great Ape. She completely ignored the near to death, broken Goku, and looked after her son, while angry at Goku for letting their own child fight against the Saiyans (although it was a decision which had been made by Piccolo, not Goku). 'Namek, Frieza and Trunks Saga' Chi-Chi took care of Goku in Wukong Hospital while Gohan, who was healed, went with Krillin and Bulma to Piccolo's homeworld planet Namek to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive the fallen Z Fighters from the battle. Once Goku was healed and left to meet up with them on Namek, Chi-Chi gathered Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, and Yajirobe to try to use another one of Dr. Brief's spaceships to fly to Namek to rescue Gohan and the others from the threat Frieza which was on Namek. Instead, the ship did not work so they were forced to stay behind on Earth and wait. Chi-Chi is reunited with Gohan when everybody on Namek except Goku and Frieza were transported to Earth. Chi-Chi witnessed Porunga revive the fallen Z Fighters and tell them that Goku is still alive and on his way back. Chi-Chi hires an instructor for Gohan named Mr. Shu. Chi-Chi eventually gets mad at him and kicks him out, by launching him out the window with her bare hands, when he insults Goku. After Goku returned from Namek she has to deal with having Piccolo stay with them so they can train for the upcoming androids. She also ends up injured by Goku (he accidentally knocked her several yards away when patting her because he forgot that he was much stronger than before), and irritably and reluctantly allowing Gohan to train for the battle with the androids. Eventually, she gets stressed out by the increased amount of chores she has to do and forces both Goku and Piccolo to try to get their drivers licenses. 'Cooler's Revenge (Movie)' Chi-Chi begins to think that Goku had lost his mind when he actually wants Gohan to finish his homework but then finds out it was because he wanted to take him camping. 'Android, Imperfect Cell, Perfect Cell and Cell Games Saga' Chi-Chi takes care of Goku while he has his Heart Virus. When she sees Goku fully standing, she is overjoyed and runs to him and gives a big hug, to which he responds by swinging her around. Chi-Chi tells him to come back safe from his battle with Cell. Much later, before the Cell Games. Around this time, Goku and Chi-Chi conceived their second son, Goten. Chi-Chi is widowed again when Goku dies in the Cell Games while protecting the Earth from Cell, causing her to break down in tears. She also gets scared and breaks down in tears when she watches Gohan's and Cell's Kamehameha collide on TV, hoping that her son does not die. In the time following Gohan's victory over Cell, Chi-Chi cried to herself to sleep for many nights over Goku's death. 'Bojack Unbound (Movie)' Chi-Chi allows Gohan to enter the Tenkaichi Dai Budoka''i because all he has been doing is studying. While talking to Bulma, they began an argument over whether Future Trunks or Gohan will win the tournament. 'Great Saiyaman, 25th Tenkaichi Budōkai and Babidi Saga' Seven years later in Age 774, Chi-Chi is much more mellow and she is not as strict with Goten as she was with Gohan as a kid. She even becomes less strict with a now teenage Gohan. She trains Goten on how to fight, although when she learns that Goten could transform into a Super Saiyan, she calls him a monster and scolds him while crying. She is told by Gohan that Goku will be returning to earth for one day to attend the 25th Tenkaichi Budōkai, which of course makes her extremely happy. When she sees Goku, she tells him she missed him so much, which is what Goku says to her as well. Later, Chi-Chi attends the Tenkaichi Budōkai to cheer on her sons and deceased husband. She spends most of the time arguing with Bulma over whose sons and husband will win, though she knocks out Idasa's mother when the mother starts to attack Bulma after Idasa loses to Trunks. 'Majin Buu, Fusion and Kid Buu Saga' After the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai, she goes with the others to look for the Dragon Balls. Chi-Chi must take refuge on Kami's Lookout. Chi-Chi and the others are told by Goku of Vegeta and Gohan's deaths. Chi-Chi takes the news hard and is very upset, and is even more upset when she finds out Goku is leaving to go back to the Other World. Goku then assures her that she will be fine since she still has Goten and that he will not be taken from her because he will master the Fusion Dance technique with Trunks. A day later, Super Buu finds the tower and allows them to live for a short time. Super Buu used his Human Extinction Attack to kill all the people on Earth except for the family and friends on the Lookout. Chi-Chi is angry with Super Buu when he comes to Kami's Lookout. During this time, while on the lookout, Chi-Chi scolds and slaps the monster in the face for killing so many people, including Gohan. Thus, she is turned into an egg and killed by him. This utterly shocks Goten, who witnessed Chi-Chi's death. Later during the battle, she is resurrected with the Dragon Balls and joins in supplying Goku with the energy for the Spirit Bomb to destroy Kid Buu. With Goku now alive again, Chi-Chi is happily reunited with her husband and sons. When Goku tells her he wants to live with her and their sons together, she gives Goku a big hug and cries in his arms, happy to finally be reunited with her husband at last, who tells her that he loves her. She later attends Bulma's party along with her family and Friends in West City at Capsule Corp.'' 'Yo Son Goku and Friends Return!! (Jump Special)' Chi-Chi, Goku, and the rest of their family and friends travel to Mr. Satan's hotel resort to attend a party for its grand opening. This film takes place after the death of Kid Buu. 'Dragon Ball Super' 'God of Destruction Beerus and Golden Frieza Saga' Six months after the defeat of Kid Buu, Chi-Chi has ordered Goku to get a well paying job in order to afford their living expenses and in order to hire great teachers for Goten's education, and will not allow for him to train with King Kai unless he fulfills the agreement. After Goku receives over 100 million Zeni from Mr. Satan in gratitude for defeating Kid Buu, Chi-Chi is ecstatic and allows for Goku to go off and train with King Kai, but only on the promise that he will come back on a regular basis. At Bulma's birthday party, she is informed by Bulma that Master Roshi and Oolong are looking at women on the beach and prevents them from this action for setting a bad example for the kids. Like Bulma, Chi-Chi is upset with Goku not being present. She talks with Bulma and Android 18 during the party and both chants and claps for Beerus after he and Whis arrive. After the fight with Goku and Beerus, Goku begs Chi-Chi to go back to King Kai's planet to train, but Chi-Chi forbids it, saying they are already out of money again. She also informs Goku that they’ve got a granddaughter on the way, and Goku needs to be a good grandfather, and not just fight all the time. Chi-Chi was then seen walking around town with Piccolo at that moment. She is carrying a huge load of food over to Gohan’s house in order to help ensure Videl and her soon-to-be baby get plenty of nutrition and having Piccolo help carry the groceries as payment for always eating at their place for free. Goku panics, and in a vain attempt to prevent Chi-Chi from seeing him out fighting, he asks Satan to hit him, then pretends to be sent flying by the blow. Later in Satan City at Gohan's House, Chi-Chi comes over and is horrified to see the rough and tumble way they handle Pan. Though Gohan assures his mother that Pan, being part Saiyan, should be more than fine with a little roughhousing, Chi-Chi is adamant that they raise her as a gentle girly-girl, so that she will not end up as another “battle-loving idiot”. Mister Satan protests that he dreams of raising Pan to be a great martial artist who can serve as his successor and have over a hundred disciples, but Chi-Chi still does not budge on the subject. She even goes as far as to kick Gohan and Mr. Satan out of the house to avoid any violent influences. She then talks to Videl and Bulma and calms down after Videl assures her she can be anything she wants to. When Goku finds out that he wants to join Vegeta in training, she opposes his decision to support Goku to be a good grandfather to Pan. When Bulma gives Goku her cell phone to let him know when Whis shows up, Chi-Chi oversees this, so Goku covers by telling her that he and Bulma are planning a surprise party for Pan and need to keep in touch. Chi-Chi is thrilled that Goku is finally acting as a good grandfather. However, Gohan tips her off and Chi-Chi angrily arrives at Goku's location with him and Goten. Goku says he will just be gone for a little bit, but Chi-Chi is not buying it; she’s heard that line too many times. Gohan argues that Goku needs to train and grow stronger in order to protect the Earth, but Chi-Chi maintains that Goku needs to be a good grandfather for Pan. When Whis starts to leave, Goku runs after him, grabbing onto him just before he rockets off into space. Surprisingly, once Goku’s gone Chi-Chi is not so mad, finally seeming to accept the situation and wonders about the surprise party for Pan. While Goku and his friends are off fighting Frieza, Chi-Chi is at home reading a magazine and eating while little did she know that the planet was blowing up because of Frieza's last resort. She was killed in the explosion until the event was undone by Whis' Temporal Do-Over technique so that Goku could kill Frieza once more. She later attends the feast thrown by Bulma with her family and friends. 'Universe 6 and Copy Vegeta Saga' During the Tournament of Destroyers, Chi-Chi is, for the most part, watching on the sidelines. She is shown to be very surprised when Goku's attacks did not do any significant damage to Botamo. When Frost throws Goku into the ring by inducing him with his poisonous needles, Chi-Chi is seen jumping down to the arena to help Goku, worried that Goku had been killed, relieved that he was alright, and has a scowl on her face when Frost comes to apologize to the ring, not pleased with Frost's actions. After the wish with the Super Dragon Balls has been made, she returns to Earth with the others. Chi-Chi attends Bulma's Universe 7 victory party with her friends and family. When Bulma asks Chi-Chi where Gohan and Goku are, Chi-Chi replies that Gohan is busy with his scholarly duties and Goku is working. Chi-Chi is tasked to assist in protecting Monaka's secret from Goku. When Goku appears in his work clothes and tries to fight with Monaka, Chi-Chi forces him to fly home to change into cleaner clothes in order to buy time, while Beerus praises her for being smart. When Beerus berates Goku for doing three hundred trillion sit-ups so quickly, claiming Goku messed up the count, Chi-Chi comments that Goku is unable to count with numbers so high. Chi-Chi then watches as Beerus dons a life-sized Monaka costume and fights with Goku, and later starts the party with Monaka's secret protected. One day, Chi-Chi is eating dinner with Goku and Goten at their house. As Chi-Chi prepares to bring Goku more food, she along with Goten notice that Goku is not feeling well, asking if he has a fever or if he is dying. Later that night, Goku does not feel any better, and Chi-Chi suggests Goku to ask King Kai. Goku agrees, then teleports away. Chi-Chi, staying up at night worrying about Goku, preps herself up, preparing to make Goku a lot of food to cheer him up. Goku then crashes into the house, destroying it and angering Chi-Chi. The next day, Chi-Chi accompanies Goku and Goten to Gohan and Videl's house, where Piccolo is babysitting Pan. Goku and Gohan talk on the phone, and Chi-Chi is proud of her son's job offer as a professor's assistant, saying that he will become the first diligent Saiyan in Universe 7. Chi-Chi then berates Goku for destroying their house, mentioning that if not for the 100 million Zeni given by Mr. Satan, they could not afford repairs. Chi-Chi then mentions she saved the money for Goten's future education, lying to Goku about spending it all to motivate him to work. As Piccolo prepares to leave, he asks Chi-Chi if she can make baby food, and Chi-Chi reminds him that she did take care of two boys. Piccolo then gives oddly specific instructions to Chi-Chi on how to take care of Pan, which included her favorite activities and favorite food. The next morning, Pan disappears, and Piccolo scolds Goku and Chi-Chi for not watching her. Chi-Chi then helps Goku and Piccolo, along with Goten, while they look for Pan. When Gohan and Videl return home, Pan was already found, and Chi-Chi deduces that Pan must have crawled under the bed or in the closet overnight. When Goten is stowed away on Monaka's delivery truck with Trunks and has been taken to Planet Potaufeu, Bulma calls Chi-Chi to inform her of the situation, and she is frustrated at Goku for training on King Kai's planet at a time like this. When the group from Potaufeu return to Earth, Chi-Chi worriedly embraces Goten, asking if he is hurt, and Goten apologizes. 'Future Trunks and Universal Survival Saga' Some time later, Goku and Piccolo are having a race against each other while picking vegetables from their garden. Goten wants to compete but Chi-Chi forces him to study instead. After Krillin arrives and accidently reveals that Vegeta is off training with Whis on Beerus Planet, Chi-Chi forces Krillin to take Goku's place in picking the vegetables from the garden after Goku leaves using Instant Transmisson. Some time later She and Gohan goes to Satan City, to question Krillin about Goku's whereabouts and she later disvoers Goten and Trunks flying off to Capsule corp at night. After learning of Zamasu from Bulma and the others, She is later seen with the others in West City after Zamasu's defeat and during Future Trunks and Future Mai's departure. Some time after, Chi-Chi attends a baseball game between Universe 6 and 7. After a fight between Goku and Hit on Earth, she is later seen comforting and scolding Goku. A year later in Age 780, She is seen scolding Goku and Goten right before they sneak off to Capsule Corp due to both of them wnating to continue their taining. After the Tournament of Power, She attends Bulla's birthday party alonng with her family and Friends on Bulma's Cruiseship. 'Peaceful World Saga' Ten years after Majin Buu's defeat, Chi-Chi is first seen in Mt Pouza talking to a teenage Trunks as he arrives looking for Goten. Chi-Chi later attends the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai to cheer on her family along with Bulma and the others. She is last seen being stressed out over Goku leaving to train Uub. 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Black Star Dragon Ball and Baby Saga' Five years later in Age 789, Chi-Chi is now in her fifties. She mostly associates with Bulma and Videl, while also supporting her family in times of crisis. She is also shown more lenient as a grandmother, but an over-bearing mother of a now laid-back, adult Goten. Goku becomes a child, which frustrates Chi-Chi, but she still cares for him deeply. Chi-Chi is shown to still carry a motherly attitude toward Goten and Gohan. She does not like Goten going out and warns him of city women. When Goten is possessed by Baby, Chi-Chi shows a dominant role over both him and Gohan as their mother by slapping him several times for disrespect, then demanding they take their fight outside, unaware of the possession. Later, Chi-Chi herself, along with nearly the entire population on Earth, gets possessed by Baby. After Goku and Pan return home, Goku believes that Chi-Chi is still mad at him for being the size of a child because he forgot to use the Black Star Dragon Balls to return to normal size. She orders Gohan and Goten to kill Goku upon his return as Goku is still unaware that the entire population of Earth is possessed by Baby. She is later cured with the Sacred Water. After the Earth is revived after using the Namekian Dragon Balls, She attends a party at Capsule Corp. with her family and friends in West City. 'Super 17 and Shadow Dragon Saga' A year later in Age 790, After arming herself with a broom and pot, Chi-Chi goes with Videl, Bulma, and Bulla to fight alongside Goku in the Super 17 Saga. However, Goku and Android 18 have done the job already. No longer having her father to hold her back, Chi-Chi finally involves herself in the final battle with Syn Shenron, along with her sons, daughter-in-law, and the Brief family. She makes a speech about fighting with Goku as a family. After seeing Goku leaving with Shenron, she asks if Goku is coming back for dinner and she reluctantly agrees to cook dinner for Goten 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Azure and After Future Saga' After the defeat of the Shadow Dragons, Chi-Chi later learns that Gohan and his fmaily are moving back to Satan City after he accepts a job as a professor at Orange Satr University. She also learns that they are expecting another Child, which brings her much joy and excitement. CHi-Chi is also excited about Goten and Valese geting engaged. A Year later in Age 791, Chi-Chi's youth is rejuvenated along with Bulma and the others thanks to a wish made y Vegeta after he merges with the Black Star Dragon Balls. After Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta return back to Earth during a break from training, She attends Goten and Valese's wedding. 6 years later in Age 797, Chi-Chi is seen visiting Goten's family in Mt. Pouza and scolding her grandson, Gochan. After Goku's return to Earth, they both live together in their home as a husband and wife once again. '32nd Tenkaichi Budōkai Saga' After learning of a Tenkaichi Budōkai being held on the 30th anniversary of the Cell Games, Chi-Chi is seen attending the 32nd Tenkaichi Budōkai alogn with Bulma and the other while most of her family compete alogn with the Z Fighters in the Junior and Adult Division. 'Abilities' |-|Techniques= *'Stay Away From Me!' – Chi-Chi throws the blade from her helmet at her opponent. Chi-Chi uses this to kill a T-Rex, and later against Master Roshi in Dragon Ball. *'That Won't Work' – Chi-Chi fires a laser beam out of her helmet. She uses this to destroy a T-Rex, and later against Yamcha in Dragon Ball. *'No Forgiveness!' - A powerful barrage of punches and kicks. Red Blazing Aura – The user produces a red aura, similar to the Kaio-ken, that decreases the damage taken by the user. This technique is also meant to depict Chi-Chi's anger. Broom Brustle – A series of rapid strikes with a broom used by Chi-Chi during the Super 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT. |-|Forms and transformations= 'Infected Tuffle' The result of Chi-Chi being infected by a Tuffle parasite implanted by Baby in Dragon Ball GT. In this form, Chi-Chi becomes a loyal servant to Baby until she was freed by the Sacred Water. |-|Equipment= *'Blade Helmet' - A Pink helmet Chi-Chi wore as a child. It has a blade that can be thrown and can shoot laser beams. *'Flying Nimbus' - a young girl, Chi-Chi was able to ride Goku's Flying Nimbus due to her pure heart. In the Dragon Ball anime filler, she is shown to be able to ride it as a young woman as she rode on it during the events that followed the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament several times. *'Bansho Fan' - A fan that can create wind and storms Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Humans Category:Pure human